Detective Academy
by Oceanshell
Summary: "The clue is written right in front of us but we are just too blind to see it" Groups of people who were murdered in Academy City had increased and it was up to Two teenagers to solve it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuuki had just received her certificate to be a professional detective, filled with joy she walked out the parliament swiftly. All eyes were on her, every step she took going down the stairs made her long hair dance in the wind causing her beauty to show. When she reached the main road she sensed something familiar coming from the opposite side of the street, she then quickly ran to see what it was but suddenly a man turned at the corner of the street, trying to stop her self she tripped and knocked the man over landing on top of him,

"I'm really sorry sir!" Yuuki apologised helping her self up looking at the man who was neatly dressed before her,

"Would you watch where your going..." He said with a cold voice, Yuuki's top lip twitched,

"If you would please get out of my way I'm in a hurry," the man got up towering over her, she observed his way of dressing,

'_Why all black_?' Yuuki went into deep thoughts,

"It's very rude of you to ignore my request, I know I am awfully handsome but there is no need to stare at me, now if you would please get out of my way," the man hissed and barged passed her,

'_What a narcissistic jerk!_' Yuuki's face went bright red in anger and embarrassment. She then looked at her locket watch,

"I'm going to be late!" Yuuki shouted and darted down the street.

When she reached the police station she asked to speak to the head of the police force,

"How may I help you young lady?" A man asked looking to be in his 60s,

"Sir the government have requested me to tell you to retire..." Pausing for a moment "that is... He thinks that the work is getting a little out of hands for a elderly man like yourself," Yuuki said in a polite tone,

"Young lady tell the government that I know very well when the work is getting to much for me," the officer said confidently, Yuuki sighed,

"Sir don't you think it's improper for the head of police force to Lie?"

The man's eyes widened,

"Who are you to say that I'm lying?" The officer glared at Her, Yuuki then reached into her coat pocket and bought out a rolled up paper, after she unrolled it she showed it to the officer,

"A young girl like you? Don't joke with me," the man smirked, She shook her head then turned to the window and pointed out towards Cross Academy,

"I attended Cross Academy for detectives," Yuuki announced,

"Even if you say so you still do not have the rights to say I'm lying for that I am not lying," the mans eyes narrowed, Yuuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Sir, just last night you nearly went to the hospital due to over working yourself," Yuuki said calmly, the man's lips twitched,

"And may I ask how you know such things?" The man questioned feeling annoyed, Yuuki shook her head and looked up at the man,

"I see well I guess the governments right..." The man sighed then smiled and Yuuki smiled back gently,

"Well then if you would please excuse me, Im quite busy today," Yuuki said standing up then nodded to him politely. As Yuuki stepped out the police office it started to rain heavily she frowned then stepped out to the depressing environment,

"The rain is falling like dead bullets," Yuuki laughed, and then she ran back to parliament to inform the government she had done what he had requested her to do,

"Yuuki, there is something you MUST do," the government announced to her, Yuuki raised a brow,

"And what may that be?"

"You must go work with a young man called Kaname Kuran, he is a detective like you," he requested, Yuuki smiled,

"Of course I will," she was about to turn to leave,

"Ah Yuuki here is the direction to his office," he handed her a map and smiled, Yuuki accepted it and turned to walk out the door. She then started on her journey to find Kaname Kuran.

'_This must be it_' Yuuki thought as she stood in front of a grand mansion,

"Is this really a office?" Yuuki whispered and walked to the front door, she hesitated for a second then rang the bell, no one answered so she cracked the door opened a little.

"Hello?" Yuuki questioned then walked in to find no one was there but when she was about to turn and leave the door slammed shut, Yuuki glanced at the side of her eyes and continued to walk on ahead calmly, she then walked up the stairs which lead to the first floor, when she reached the top a double door glared at her almost telling her to enter. Yuuki opened the door and closed it behind herself, a chair which was facing out the window with a man sitting in it, she could not see the man except from the top of his head and his two elbows resting on the arm rest, Yuuki stood in silence awaiting for the man to face her. Then the man got up and turned to face her but she could still not see him for that the light had only outlined the shape of his tall body and shadowed his face only allowing her to see his deep redish eyes glow.

"I'm guessing your Yuuki Cross," the man questioned, Yuuki nodded and stepped forward,

"And I'm guessing your Kaname Kuran," Yuuki answered,

"Well it's nice to meet you again... Yuuki..." Kaname replied, Yuuki's eyes narrowed, Kaname then walked forward so that the light had lightened up his face allowing Yuuki to see his appearance, her eyes widened to see the man standing in front of her was the man the she had knocked over this morning.

"W-what?! I'm suppose to work with you?!" Yuuki shouted, Kaname got annoyed and covered his ears,

"Would you please keep it down I may become deaf, well why do you think your here... Stupid?" Kaname smirked

Yuuki glared at him,

"Well if that's the case I shall talk as loud as I can until you do, as just so you know I'm not stupid!" He laughed then walked to her towering over her,

"W-what?" Yuuki asked turning her head to the side to face the wall,

"Aren't I lucky to get to work with such a cute girl" Kaname smiled, Yuuki blushed slightly and looked down,

"Are you ok your cheeks are getting slightly red... Oh wait or have you already fallen in love with me?" Kaname smirked,

"What?! Who would fall in love with a you? Ok I admit your terribly handsome but that doesn't mean I like you!" Yuuki shouted with a face redder then it was before,

"Oh so you think I am handsome?" Kaname laughed "you sure are blunt," he then turned away "well you shall be staying here, and work starts tomorrow... I look forward to working with you... Yuuki," and sniggered to himself.

Yuuki glared at him '_I can't believe Him! He is a total narcissist! What's with this jerk?! I'm supposed to work with him? You damn government_!' Yuuki quickly cleared her head,

"Yes... I look forward to working with you too,"

... To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

"Yuuki get up!" Kaname shouted at her yanking her duvet cover off,

"Why do we have to wake up so early...?" Yuuki murmured getting up sluggishly rubbing her eyes,

"We have school?" Kaname announced annoyingly, and walked out the room leaving Yuuki bare in the nippy morning,

"Now get changed!" He yelled causing Yuuki to be wide awake,

"You selfish narcissitic jerk..." She mumbled, she quickly washed and slipped on her uniform,

'_Why do I feel it's getting tighter_?' Yuuki shook her head and exited the room, Kaname glanced at her as she walked down the stairs,

"Could you be any slower?" Kaname asked feeling irritated, Yuuki felt extremely annoyed,

"Sure I can walk as slow as you want me to! How's this? Any good? Or would you like me to do the honour of walking slower?!" Yuuki smirked, Kaname had had enough so he went to Yuuki and flung her over his shoulder,

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Yuuki shouted blushing and kicking about,

"I'm carrying you to school? What does it look like?" Kaname replied as he dashed to school with Yuuki kicking and struggling on his shoulders,

"Put me down you perveted narcissitic jerk!" Yuuki shouted causing attention to them both which made Yuuki hush up through there journey to school. Yuuki Stared down Kaname's back as he walked swiftly and elegantly,

'His back is so broad...' Yuuki closed her eyes and realised that Kaname was attending the same school as she was, with the thought of having to spend both day and night with him made her stomach churn. Kaname stopped and let Yuuki down softly,

"We're here," he smiled at her and started to walk to the main school building, Yuuki stood confused wondering if he had a split personality,

'First he acts like a complete narcissistic Jerk and now a charming gentleman...' At that moment Kaname turned around mouthing something,

'Your... Only a... C cup? Oh! Your only a C cup' When Yuuki realised what he was saying to her, her face went bright red,

"You perverted narcissist!" Yuuki shouted at the top Of her voice and darted past everyone into the building to her class.

Yuuki stared out the class window watching the calm sky become a raging storm, she started to feel drowsy and finally she fell into a deep sleep.

_"Yuuki..." A voice was calling her but it was not clear, she looked around to see nothing but darkness,_

_"Yuuki," this time it was vividly said, Yuuki's body started to shake without her knowing why,_

_"Where are you Yuuki?" The voice started to sound sharper, her spin was ran down by a cold breeze like a ice finger had traced down her spine._

_"Yuuki!" The voice was crisp and sharp like a hiss of a wild snake, Yuuki was paralysed she could only move her eyes, she glanced to the side then a gust of cold air blew past causing her eyes to adjust back to the front of her._

_"Yuuki... Why don't you look at me?" The voice sounded sad and lonely but yet teasingly, her eyes widened to see a man standing infront of her, her eyes started to fill with salt water,_

_"Yuuki!' The man shouted with a cold and sharp voice Yuuki jolted back shutting her eyes tight_.

"Yuuki!" Yuuki was brought back to the real world by Kaname who had held hold of her shoulders and everyone else gazing at her to see if she was ok,

"K-Kaname..." Yuuki whimpered, her eyes were filled with so much tears it couldn't hold it self in.

"Yuuki," Kaname called out her name to comfort her as he stroked her hair, he glanced at the teacher who lowered his head as a bow to allow Kaname and Yuuki to leave the room. When they were out of the attention Kaname hugged Yuuki tightly without saying anything as if if he did, it would make matters worst. Yuuki cried so much that she fell asleep.

Yuuki opened her eyes to see her room which she had moved in with Kaname, Kaname then walked in with his hair washed and his blouse buttons undon,

"Oh your finally awake sleeping beauty?" Kaname laughed and walked towards Yuuki,

"What happened?" She questioned him looking away so she didn't have to see his bare chest,

"Well in class you fell asleep then started saying 'no' and 'please stop' and looked like you were really suffering so I rushed to your class to check if you were ok," Kaname replied sitting on the end of the bed, Yuuki blushed to the fact that he was worried about her and him exposing his bare chest right infront of her then she narrowed her eyes and glanced at him

"How did you know I was suffering?" Yuuki questioned with a seriouse voice tone as if her mood had completely changed, Kaname sighed and got up to leave the room,

"That would be non of your business, just be thankful I actually worried about you," then exited the room Yuuki closed her eyes and heaved her self out of bed,

'_What is he keeping from me_?' She opened her eyes and started to investigate and observe his actions.

"Yuuki... what are you doing?" Kaname questioned Yuuki, watching her crawl under his bed,

"I think I lost something under here..." Yuuki replied making an excuse from the top of her head,

"And what may that be?" He asked her feeling irritated,

"That would be my glasses..." She answered,

"Please get out of under my bed, it feels uncomfortable to know there is a girl in my room..." Kaname requested as he got out of bed to see her out, she crawled out of under the bed and glared at him,

"Well what are you keeping from me?!"

"Like I said it's non of your business!" He started frowning,

"Well I'm not leaving until you tell me!" Yuuki smirked and stood her ground.

"Do you want to know that badly?" Kaname sighed,

"Yes I do!" Yuuki replied crossing her arms over her chest, Kaname closed his eyes and mumbled but it was to quiet Yuuki couldn't hear it.

"Fine..." Kaname closed the door and turned of the lights so they were in complete darkness,

"K-Kaname I'll murder you if you plan on playing a trick on me," Yuuki stuttered, then a hand touched her her neck and pushed her against the wall behind her,

"Kaname?"

"Shh, it will all be over soon..." Kaname lowered his head down to Yuuki's neck level, Yuuki could feel her heart beat so fast as if it was about to jump out, a slime was traced on her neck which caused shiver to go down her spine, of course she knew Kaname had licked her neck. Kaname had gripped her shoulders so tight that no matter how hard Yuuki tried to get out of the situation it was no use. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up and down her body like two sharp needle was stuck into her neck, she gasped in pain.

"Ahh K-Kaname..." Struggling to get him of her, she reached out her hand slapped him,

"Kaname what the hell are you doing?!" Yuuki questioned angrily and quickly turned on the light to see red blood dripping from his Mouth,

"Blood...?" Yuuki whimpered and looked on her hand which she had touched her now sensitive neck with,

"Kaname... Your a vampire?"

"Now you know what you wanted... And now it's my turn to question," he moved forward slightly causing Yuuki to Jolt back,

"Yuuki... Are you afraid of me?' Kaname reached out his hands and touched her neck which was raw red and looked at the girl who's face had become pale with lips that was as red as roses became deep blue, the shock on her face caused Kanames heart to ache,

"...no..." Yuuki shook her head and closed her eyes to regain her strength, "no I am not afraid of you," Yuuki replied opening her eyes which became from dark brown to a fierce red like glow.

"Good," Kaname smirked and released his hand from her neck. The phone rang and Yuuki took the chance to get out of he awkwardness by answering the phone,

"Hello," Yuuki spoke first,

"May I speak with Miss Yuuki please," the voice sounded familiar, it was the government,

"Speaking..." Yuuki replied and a hand reached to feel her neck causing her to jump, she turned around to see Kaname was aiding her wound, sighing in relieve she focused back on the phone.

"There is a case you need to solve..." He paused for moment "a case that you and Kaname need to solve together," Yuuki raised her brows,

"And may I ask what the case is about?" Kaname questioned taking the phone of Yuuki then putting it in speaker,

"Well more people have been murdered in cross academy and it seems the Fuji group have failed to solve it." The government continued "every victims found has a cut shaped of a crescent moon on their chest and a cut risked, 30 victims were girls and 10 were boys," Yuuki's eyes widened and Kanames eyes narrowed,

"So that means Yuuki will need to be extra carful, is that understood?" The government ordered harshly, the two detectives looked at one another and nodded in agreement,

"Very well understood sir," Kaname replied in a calm tone,

"Good, you will need to be at the Academy City Crossing at 6am tomorrow where the last murdering happened," the government requested and hung up on the phone.

"Well Miss Yuuki it seems we have our first case together, I look forward in seeing how you do things," Kaname sniggered,

"Hmm, yes I also look forward to see how you do things too Mr... Dracular," Yuuki smirked

"Kaname is fine," Kaname sighed which caused Yuuki to laugh,

"And Yuuki is fine," Yuuki said.

... To Be Continued.

How will things turn out how that Yuuki knows Kaname is a vampire and they now gave their first case together?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6:00am

"Ah hello Mr Kuran it's very nice to see you join us on this case," A tall man looking to be in his 30s happily greeted, then converted his eyes towards Yuuki,

"And who may this be?"

Yuuki nodded and smiled gently,

"I'm Yuuki cross, I've just been assigned by the government to help out with this case," Yuuki said politely, the mans eyes widened,

"But your still a young girl,"

"Yes sir but Kaname is only a year older than me," Yuuki glanced at Kaname who seems to be amused by the situation, she glared at him then walks towards him,

"But sir despite my young age I assure you I have great abilitys with very high standards..."

"Hm I see, well let's get to work," the man turned his back showing the way to the crime scene.

A black bag zipped up to hide what was underneath was laying in front of Kaname and Yuuki,

"I'm guessing the victims body is in here?" Kaname questioned,

"Yes, this is the victim that was killed last night," the man answered, Yuuki stood silently clutching on to her left arm,

"May we see the victim?" Kaname asked staring at the bag, the man nodded and requested two others to unzip the bag carfully.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed gripping her arm tighter, when the bag was fully unzipped a girl with long black haired laid stone dead in the bag, her eyes were full of terror, her neck was stained with blood in shape of a crescent moon, her rist was cut and her mouth were stitched together. Yuuki stared at the dead girls face before her.

"_Help me... Please help me... Why doesn't any body want to help me?_" A voice was amerging from the body which only Yuuki could hear _'it's the girls voice'_

_"You... Why won't you help me? Look what he did to me, your next!"_ The girls voice was fierce then disappeared. Yuuki's body started to tremble and when Kaname noticed it he grabbed her trembling hands holding it tight behind him to show it was ok.

"As you can see this case is rather seriouse so it needs solving as soon as possible or else more people will have to suffer," the man announced glaring at the body, Yuuki and Kaname nodded and set off to find clues.

6 hours later and still no clues were found.

"I think we should take a small break," Kaname suggested glancing at Yuuki who's face had become pale from non stop walking,

"No... I don't think we should take a break just yet," Yuuki interrupted.

"Don't you think your over working yourself?" Kaname sighed, feeling annoyed she stomped to Kaname,

"Well im sorry your not getting your break but unlike you I can endure these things which make me a professional!" Yuuki argued, Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly then looked at the officers who still looked fresh and energetic,

"I don't need a break, neither do these gentlemen's behind me, I only suggested we take a break because you looked like you had just been impaled," Kaname explained but his voice sounded like it had no feelings at all.

"Why would a narssasist like you care anyway?" Yuuki sighed, Kaname stopped for a second,

"Because your my partner," he sighed then turned around and walked away. Yuuki stood silently and watched him walk past the officers.

"Miss Yuuki what do you want to do? Will you join us for a short break or would you rather keep investigating?" A man asked her, she shook her head,

"I guess it's best if we take a short break," she paused then looked at Kaname who was talking to the head of the police force, "That is... Kaname would get angry at me if I didn't,"

The officers smiled and laughed at each other,

"May I ask what is funny?" Yuuki asked confused,

"Nothing really," the officer said sniggering then they all turned to walk to Kaname. Yuuki sighed then looked at Kaname, _'Kaname... Could you possibly know?_' She shook her head and realised that she was gawking at him, her face went red and she looked down embarrassed, when she glanced back up at him he was smirking at her,

'"That is... Kaname would get angry at me if I didn't,"

The officers smiled and laughed at each other,

"May I ask what is funny?" Yuuki asked confused,

"Nothing really," the officer said sniggering then they all turned to walk to Kaname. Yuuki sighed then looked at Kaname, 'Kaname... Could you possibly know?' She shook her head and realised that she was gawking at him, her face went red and she looked down embarrassed, when she glanced back up at him he was smirking at her,

'_Why you- why you narcissitic lady loving jerk!_' Yuuki glared at him, she didn't realise her face was still red but it was even brighter. Yuuki still doesn't understand why she got so worked up over a small thing like that as she normally didn't.

"Alright everyone let's get back to work!" Kaname shouted walking towards the dead body along with Yuuki,

"I think it's best if we split up even more then groups of four... Instead we will pair up, this will help us cover more ground," Kaname suggested, everyone looked at each other and the head of the police force counted everyone,

"It's odd numbers pal," he said feeling disappoined, Yuuki thought for a moment about the dead body,

"I'll stay here," Yuuki volunteered, Kaname quickly turned his Head to her,

"No," Kaname simply replied,

"But I think it's a good idea, I can stay and observe the body, and... Isn't it odd numbers?" Yuuki argued, Kaname sighed and glared at her,

"Then I suggest you keep a phone with you,"

"I have my phone," Yuuki replied giving Kaname her number,

"Well if anything happens call me," Kaname strictly ordered then went off along with his partner. Yuuki waited until everyone had left before she started observing the stoned girl.

"_Help..._" The voice was starting to come from the girl again,

_"Please come help me..." _Yuuki kneeled one knee on the floor getting closer to the body, her phone started to ring but she didn't answer it, her body just felt carefree.

_"Come to me,"_ the voice had started to become much more sharper and crisp, _"your mine, come to me!"_ Yuuki's eyes widened, the phone rang again she was about to turn her head and look,

_"Don't you dare look away from me! Look what he did to me! Your going to be next! Your going to go through a slow agonising death like me_!" Yuuki jolted back falling backwards and landed in Kanames arms.

"K-Kaname..." Yuuki was trembling tremendously even her voice Was trembling.

"You didn't... Answer your phone, Are you ok Yuuki?" Kaname asked out of breath helped Yuuki up shaking her, she did not reply so Kaname stood shaking the impaled girl who's lips had become blue and her face was stoned. Kaname knew what was wrong with her anyone would, she was petrified,

"Yuuki!" Kaname yelled, shocked Yuuki looked up at the concern man towering over her, who's large hands here holding her tight.

"Kaname... I-" before Yuuki could finish the officers came running to them,

"Yuuki! Kaname! What's wrong?!"

"It's nothing." Kaname sharply replied turning to face them,

"Is... Miss Yuuki ok?" One of the officers questioned looking extremely concerned, Kaname glanced back Yuuki who's face had become paler than it already was,

"Yuuki, can you tell us what you saw?" Kaname asked with a soft tone,

"She spoke to me..." Yuuki cleared the lump in her throat, Kaname's eyes shut,

"Who spoke to you?" Kaname asked,

"Her..." Yuuki's voice started to tremble again when her shaking finger pointed to the girl laying dead on the floor. Everyone's eyes widened, Kaname shut his eyes,

"What did she say to you?" his eyes opened once again, everyone's eyes were still wide open,

"She told me to go to her and see what he did to her, go help her..." She stopped and her throat was filled with a big lump and hers eyes widened and finally salt water fell, "she said I was next," Yuuki's face became even paler "to suffer the pain she went through," Kaname hugged her tightly to comfort her. Everyone's gaze was on the dead body...

... To Be Continued

Kaname and the rest finds out Yuuki has been talking to the dead body and it seems to want her. What happens now that Yuuki knows she is next in line to see light?

P.s sorry for the Late chapter update I was really ill so my brain wasn't working, but yeah it's 12:19am here I've been working on this chapter for... 1 hour so sorry for any boring parts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuuki sat in her room trying to recover from the shock that was cast over her.

"Yuuki, we have news from the government... Rather he has set us a task," Kaname knocked on the door, "will you be ok?" Yuuki glanced up at him,

"Of course I'll be fine,"

"Then if that's so, we leave tonight at dusk," Kaname sighed,

"Understood," Yuuki look at the floor.

6pm

Yuuki and Kaname were tasked to observe a building, it stood single, trapped by the will of the trees.

"Why would he want us to observe a derelict Building... Or should I say school?" Yuuki asked stumped at the torn down building infront of her empty eyes.

"I'm a little baffled my self, but... I'm sure there is something here which can lead us closer to ending this Misfortune that's bewitched... You, the victims and the officers," Kaname replied anxiously.

The two detectives stood gawking at the derelict building that the government has strictly demanded for them to observe.

"Now what? Do we enter?" Yuuki questioned walking towards the door, Kaname snatched her rist back from the air, Yuuki swiftly locked her gaze on Kaname. Speechless.

"We were strictly prohibited to enter!" Kaname glared at the door, Yuuki yanked her arm back,

"Then shall we search the surroundings?" Yuuki suggested rubbing her rist, Kaname nodded silently and walked towards the over side of the building. Yuuki frowned and stomped towards the back of the building.

As she walked trough the dark, lonely grounds, she heard a distant murmur which made her chest feel anxious. Swiftly, she turned her body to view her surroundings; the cold icy air made her breath shudder. It was then that she heard it again. A soft whine. It increased in intensity. Every time she turned back, drawing closer and closer. She could sense it, if was upon her, before her presence. Engulfing her into a aura of despair. She was bound by the ravenous hands of the air that blinded her from everything. Everyone.

something has happened to Yuuki but what?! stay tinned for the next chapter

Im really sorry the fact that it's ok short, and I've posted it really late but I've not been having time lately so I will try my very best for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaname found nothing, nothing that told him about why he was requested to come to such a place.

"Nothing." Kaname boldly announced to the audience of Oak trees. Tempest of wind encompassed Kaname,

"It's gotten so windy," Kaname muttered under his breath tightening his coat for warmth, "I bet Yuuki's freezing." Pausing for a second then turning to look at the corner of the building, "come to think of it, where is she? She should have reported back to me by now," Kaname started walking towards the corner to see Yuuki. He cautiously turned the corner. His guts filled with dread, for that Yuuki was no where to be seen. His feet shuffled as his mind was deciding whether to check the grounds again or report it to the police straight away.

Her eyes blinked open. Her mind went bare. Yuuki helped her self up from the damp floor.

"W-where am I?" Yuuki hesitantly questioned herself trying to identify her location. Haunted trees, clouded atmosphere, raw incense and an unpleasant presence. Yuuki stood chilled, ice bounded to the floor. Everything froze silent. Her heart hastened, her breath quivered at the raw air that posioned the oxygen. Beads of icy sweat dropped from her iced forehead. The branches crunched like they were trodden on.

"W-who's there?" Yuuki weeped under her breath. Unable to turn her body to view the rest of her surroundings. A silhouette paced pass the trees leaving marks of bloodstained footprints. Yuuki staggered back, but her feet shuffled in the wrong directions causing her to fall to the ground. Horrified she tried to scurry to her feet but her legs gave way. Her mind played games making her blood curdle.

"Kaname... Where are you?" Yuuki muttered in despair, "You should have found out by now I'm missing and started searching for me, please hurry." Yuuki tried to comfort her self.

"Where the hell is she?!" Kaname shouted, racing around the grounds in search for Yuuki,

"Where did she go?" Kaname was loosing his patients. Whipping out his phone dialling her number,

'_I'm sorry this number is either out of range or is switched of right now, please try again later.'_

"That brat left her phone at home!" He snapped his phone shut and paced towards the school building door. Kaname stared at the blood red door, the paint had shattered off into delicate slates. He thought very hard for a second, 'would Yuuki go in here? No, she knows she isn't allowed in there so she wouldn't disobey the government,' Kaname hastily turned towards the timberland. The wind chanted an excruciating tune, the trees danced in delight of the tune that haunted the woods. Kaname hesitated for a moment, then walked to the edged of the woods,

"Are you in there somewhere, Yuuki?" Kaname asked pierced the trees. The wind bellowed, magnetising him in. He shivers as fingers of icy air ran down his back.

"What should I do?" He asked himself glancing back and forth from the deep, eerie trees, biting the top of his thumb he decides to go search the woods. The sky crackled echoing a growl and shot flashes of light across the murky sky.

"How troublesome, a downpour is forthcoming our way," Kaname hissed.

'_Kaname please hurry up, the Silence is deafening,_' Yuuki's thoughts were only on Kaname, trying to settle her heart which was bashing against her lungs.

'_What did I tell you?' _

Yuuki jolt back at the lifeless girls voice from before emerge, shakened she flashed a glance to every inch of her surroundings,

'_What did I say?' _The the voice was firm and brisk, _'The convulsion I suffered...' _

"I'm sorry," Yuuki whispered covering her ears trying to anticipate the voice from getting in to her,

'_He's here, he is close by. Cloaking himself somewhere_...' Yuuki sprung to her feet, her legs shaken,

_'How exciting, he is going to bring me a friend_!' The girl sniggered. Without warning, Yuuki turned her back and darted as fast as she could through the ghostly trees which tried to embrace her in their branches. Scratches and bruises shot sharp pain all over her delicate body. She stopped and gasped for air, her heart pounding fiercely. Hanging onto a tree for support, when she cracked a glance up, her breath trembled, finding herself back at where she begun.

"Yuuki!" Kaname shouted, the trees started to bind together, branch by branch.

"Yuuki!"

"Yuuki!" Kaname shouted her name, echoing across the woods, he's legs faltered due to his exhaustion. "Where the hell is she?!" He mumbled to himself swiping of the sweat. He carried on walking onwards, deeper into the woods. Then he got a swivel of a girl huddled up to the floor, in a split second he knew it was her, he knew it was Yuuki.

"Y-Yuuki!" Kaname exclaimed running towards her. Reaching out his arms to touch her, in a flash hands reached up to stop the hands of Kaname to touch her, her head swiftly turned to see who it was. Mournful eyes, damp, long brown hair in a long river across the floor comforting her.

Kaname swooped her upand kept her close to him.

"How did you get out here?," Kaname questioned her, Yuuki clenched onto his coat as a ghostly touch stroked her face. Kaname noticed Yuuki shaking even more then before and decides to get her out of there. Darting through the woods to find an exit Kaname pulled Yuuki by the hand to keep her up with his pace. They finally got out. The downpour cleansed their cuts and refreshed there minds to an awakening.

"Are you ok?" Kaname questioned her panting, Yuuki didn't answer,

"Yuuki! Are you ok?!" Kaname shouted angrily, he await for her answer,

"Let's go home," he suggested as he realised he was being to harsh, Pulling her by the wrist, she followed behind him.

An outburst of iced wind consumed them in a dull aura.

Yuuki stopped and hesitated

"She said he was watching,"

To be Continued...

What does Yuuki mean? Did something perhaps happen to her whilst Kaname was trying to find her?!

Sorry for the late updates I've had piano exams lately, but I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaname froze, thoughts cleared. Yuuki flinch at the pain creeping up her arm from how strongly Kaname was holding her wrist. Not wanting to know what Yuuki saw nor who 'she' and 'he' were Kaname yanked Yuuki towards the exit.

"Ahh, Yuuki! Kaname! How did you both do in the task I set you," the government blissfully greeted them as they made their way into the office. Kanames turned his head towards the window which had a view of the beautiful City though now it looked like a desolated District from the blizzard. Yuuki kept her gaze forward so she was looking passed the government, non had the willpower to look at him in his pale silver eyes.

"I see you've found something" The government cleared his throat "that is... I assume you have."

Kaname converted his eyes towards the government,

"No sir it seems during our investigation a complication occurred,"

"This was due to my recklessness," Yuuki added gripping the sides of her skirt.

"I do hope your ok Miss Yuuki," the government said in concern. Yuuki and Kaname nodded,

"Yes please excuse us for that we have to report back to the police," Kaname gave a wan smile, the government nodded and the two detectives excused them selves.

Yuuki sighed in relieve as they walked down the steps. Kaname glanced at Yuuki who's delicate long hair glistened as the drops of water soaked it, her frosted face which was Snow White, her rosy lips, her crimson eyes it seemed to have outdistanced the downpour.

"Yuuki... Who did you talk to in the woods?" Kaname hesitantly asked with a slightly flushed face from gawking at her,

"The dead girl," Yuuki replied keeping her gaze down, Kaname glanced at her hands which were bruised from the scratches the tree left,

"Did she say anything... In particular?" He converted his eyes away from her,

"Nothing that will help us solve this case," she croaked.

They trailed down the empty streets as rain blew against their face, the city's lamps started to light the shadowed lanes.

After they had reported back to the police they started to head back home.

Yuuki slipped off her shoes and started to unbutton her coat, Kaname had noticed that her movements were stiff and Yuuki kept flinching,

"Take off your clothes," Kaname demanded, Yuuki looked up in horror and stumbled backwards,

"I knew you were perveted after all!" She shouted,

"I don't mean that! I meant your hurt, the cuts you've got we need to disinfect It," Kaname explained and helped her off the floor, " I will go fetch the antiseptic wipes, just wait in the living room," he walked out removing his coat, Yuuki looked confusedly in all directions to see where the living room was,

"The only place I've been in this house is my room, Kaname's and the kitchen, this house is like a maze..."

"Yuuki, I told you to go wait in the living room not linger around in the corridors, come on," Kaname took her hand and pulled her towards the room, and sat her pleasantly on the black couch behind her.

Yuuki watched Kaname transport the stool from across the room to next to her,

"Could you roll up your sleeves?" he asked, Yuuki did so with out questioning him and stared dreamily at him disinfecting her cuts, even though there were sharp pains meant to be agonising, she thought they were soothing,

"Are these one of your abilities?" Yuuki questioned, Kaname glanced up a her,

"Yes, my abilities are that I'm able to sense people's pain, which are of Moon,"

"What do you mean?" Yuuki leaned forward in interested,

"You've heard of the Blind, Mute, Sight, Listin, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and all the others right?," Kaname asked,

"Yeah of course they are the guardians of abilities," She replied and winced at the pain,

"Sorry, and well the Moon are one of the forbidden kings, they control the Mind," he scrunched up the wipe and threw it in to the bin by the door, Which was across the room,

"Oh, I knew that the Sun, Nature, Ice, Lightening, Cloud, Snow, Time, were all the forbidden King and Queens but I did not know that the Moon was still an existing Abillity," Yuuki explained,

"How do you know about the Kings and Queens?" Kaname questioned in interest of her knowledge,

"I mean the Sun controls light, Nature as in Mother Nature is the mother of earth, Ice controls energy, Lightening Has power and strength which makes it the fighter, Cloud is a shield which makes it a protector, snow acompany's ice, and time is the time keeper," Yuuki explains, " and I happen to have abilities too,"

" 'Ies'? You mean you own more than one ability?" Kaname paused, "your a pure blood?"

"No, I don't even know what a pure blood is," Yuuki exclaims,

"Their one of our kind, anyway please continue,"

"It's called a Origin," She announced, "I'm a Sheild which has the name of Sight and Listen underneath whic-"

"Would explain how you could hear and see them," Kaname interrupted, she nodded and stretched her arms,

"Well anyway it's late so I think we should get some rest," she continued getting up to her feet, "a lot happened today," Kaname got to his feet and shuffled out the room, Yuuki stared in silence as he mumbled to himself. Yuuki climbed up the flight of stairs into her room. She ran the water for the bath and sat on her bed Waiting for the bath to filled with water at the right temprature. After the bath had filled she had a good soak to loosen up her tight muscles and bruises from earlier that day. She dried her body and slipped on her nightgown and switched of the lights, she laid still listening, and she could start to hear her own heart beating. The nippy air in the room started to make Yuuki shiver, so she covered her self from head to toe in the big blanket.

The next morning was dull like usual, Kaname had woken up at 4 and could not get back to sleep so he went down stairs and made himself a scorching tea. Yuuki woke up shortly after that and they both sat slumped on the couch at 5,

"The government rang up last night and said that they didn't need us today because they received a lot of infomation from what we told them," Kaname slurped his tea and stared glumly at the creamy substance in his cup. Yuuki glanced at the window which were covered in dotted rain drops.

"So what do we do for the day?" She questioned him,

"Fancy going to school?"

"Not really, but I doubt there's anything better to do," Yuuki got to her feet and rubbed her eyes as the sun flashed in her eyes, Kaname slurped his last drop and took his cup for a wash,

"How about we play a game?" Kaname shouted through the walls, she looked up and twirled her hair around her fingers in amusement,

"Like what?" She asked, Kaname smirked and gave a snort,

"How about we test our abilities in a test of courage?"

To be continued...

A test of courage?! Will something go wrong?!

I am truly sorry I did late update and it's also short, I've not been having enough time lately so I'm going to make sure the next update is awesome!


End file.
